A New Beginning
by Tsukisamu Sayako
Summary: Sequel to the fic Living Double Lives. Quatre and his friends start the mission that would become more complicated. In the end, this mission would be the hardest that perhaps any of them had ever taken. X-over w/ WK *Chapter 1 uploaded*
1. Prologue

A New Beginning

By: Tsukisamu Sayako

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine… Weiß Kreuz is not mine… No copyright infringement intended…

Warnings: Violence…Inappropriate languages at times…Gomen…no lemon or lime… XP

Pairings: Trowa x Quatre, Nagi x Omi, Schuldich x Aya/Ran, Shinji x Aya-chan, Youji x Relena, Heero x Duo, and others…all of the pairings are implied.

"blah"-normal dialogue

'blah'-dialogue in Japanese

{blah}-Japanese translations

/blah/-thoughts and telepathic messages

~*~*~*~*~-scene change

A/N: It is better if you have read Living Double Lives before you read this, there are some confusing things that LDL would clarify.

Prologue—The Beginning

                In the year 197 AC, Quatre Winner is dead—forever recorded in the history as one of the Gundam Pilots and the only heir to the Winner Enterprise Inc.

                A year later, Quatre Winner is found alive, but with living under a pseudonym: Tsukiyono Omi.  He replaced the true Tsukiyono Omi in his place in the second generation of assassins: the group called Weiß.  For an entire year, Quatre lived as Omi, acted as Omi, fooling every single person who had known Omi before—all except for Manx, who had recruited him, saving him from his life draining position as the CEO of the WEI.

                For an year he lived the life as a normal teenager, if one could call him having two jobs being normal.  The truth was, for the first time after the Mariemeia incidence had ended, he felt like a regular teenager: one who attends a high school and can socialize with the people of his age, not as a businessman who's so-called friends are simply business associates.  He relished in the freedom that Kritiker had offered him and in return, he offered his services as a vigilante.

                A year of freedom…suddenly threatened.

                His friends came to Tokyo to pay homage to his grave in Tokyo and had come to the flower trailer that Weiß used as a front to purchase some flowers.  None of them had recognized him, but his soul mate, Trowa Barton, had suspected something.

                Over a course of a few days, the Preventers and Weiß were told of the truth.  However, before they even confronted Quatre of his actions, he disappeared once again after being kidnapped by Schwartz, subjected to an experiment with a chemical that was to strip a psychic of his/her powers.

                Stripped of his empathic powers, Quatre left Tokyo to Kyoto, where he continued to work for Kritiker as a hacker.  However, his health began to deteriorate as he was incomplete without his powers.  He agreed to Manx's proposal to change his gender and stayed within the confines of his apartment for a month before he was assigned to Tokyo to work with Weiß, who had received a new member named Ito Shinji, codenamed Siamese, to become unofficial bodyguards for the visiting Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian.  He came to stay with the group under a new name: Tachibana Miyuki, codenamed Somali.

                As he worked alongside the Preventers in protecting the Vice Foreign Minister, he lost more of himself to the disease that plagued him.  He had practiced to be warm and happy, fooling every single person, even Trowa.  However, he lost the battle to the disease as he collapsed during one of the dinner parties and slipped into a coma. [1]

                More was revealed to the Preventers and Weiß through Manx, telling them about Omi and Quatre.  Quatre stayed within his coma until one night, Schwartz kidnapped him once again, taking their test subject back with them.

                Fueled by his love for the golden haired youth, Trowa cajoled Duo to hack into the Schwartz's computer and went to Schwartz's base to save Quatre.  Backed by Aya, Ken, and Heero, the pair successfully found Quatre with the Mastermind and the Prodigy beside the sleeping teenager.  Trowa had rushed forward to get Quatre only to get himself pulled into Quatre's dark subconscious.

                He worked with Schuldich and Nagi, who revealed to him that they were there to help Quatre, to save his love.  As they walk through the subconscious, which was in the form of an abandoned city, Schuldich promised that he was going to fix Quatre's situation when they get out.  Nevertheless, they found Quatre to be in dire when they saw a mural depicting the violation of an angel by a black-haired man.  They then hurried towards the place where Quatre was kept and destroyed the obstruction that Brad Crawford had set in front of the double doors that led to the angel.

                The view of the broken angel shocked the three of them.  However, Quatre was healed when Trowa's latent powers surfaced.  Trowa had the power to heal people and Quatre was rid of the signs of his beating.  The trio left his unconscious after realizing that they only way to bring Quatre back was to give him back his powers.

                The group quickly left the room to escape when they encountered a group of SS agents.  Schuldich, Nagi, Aya, Ken, Heero, and Duo then all covered Trowa as he administered the antidote to Quatre, who woke gradually and used his powers to help defeat the group of psychics.  Quatre had wanted to kill Crawford that night but Nagi pleaded that he deserved to live with his failure.  Quatre agreed and they all left the building back to the hospital.

                Quatre stayed within the hospital until he was well enough to leave and during his stay, his subconscious was fixed, disallowing him to know his future, and Omi regained consciousness with Schuldich and Trowa helping to return him back to normal as comatose patients rarely returned to normal after regaining consciousness. [2]

                Thus, Quatre's identity was revealed, but he remained dead within the real world.  His betrayal to his friends was forgiven and he stayed within Tokyo as a member of Weiß, now with the codename Somali and the Japanese name Miyazaki Subaru.  Weiß returned to the Koneko no Sumu Ie and the third generation of Weiß was established with the joining of Schuldich, codenamed Ragdoll; Nagi, codenamed Maine Coon; Izumi Sena, who looks like a younger version of Omi/Quatre, codenamed La Perm; and Aguri kyou, codenamed Havana.  His friends stayed at Tokyo working in the Preventer field office in Tokyo and often worked with Weiß on getting the criminals that the law was unable to reach.

                Aya-kun, who had changed his name back to Ran since they were working alongside with his younger sister and Sakura, started dating Schuldich while his sister started dating Shinji much to Ran's irritation.  The two Fujimiyas often bickered, bring a side of Ran that they had never witnessed before and which often shocked the second generation of Weiß.  Youji, strangely enough, had started to date the young Vice Foreign Minister while Trowa began his relationship with Quatre as Omi and Nagi got rather acquainted.

                Omi was later told of his family and the past years that he missed when Quatre was posing as him and Omi was gratified to know the truth of his family.  He then left to visit his grandfather with Nagi.

                After Omi left, Weiß was given a mission to destroy the newly established Rosenkreuz base in Tokyo and they all accepted, knowing perfectly well that they would need all the help they could get to destroy the base of the psychics.  The Preventers agreed to help as well and the mission was to begin.

                Yet, with all the help, Quatre couldn't help but feel a sense of insecurity as they approached the assigned time that the mission was to begin.  The truth of the matter was that even with the incidence with Crawford long in the past, that incidence had created a crack in his sanity that would be widened with the mission…

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre checked up on his crossbow for the umpteenth time that night.  The truth of the matter was that this mission was on his nerves and he had been restless the entire day before the mission.  Now, they were nearing the new Rosenkreuz base and Quatre's body was full of adrenaline.

                /The mission should be easy,/ Quatre thought.  /It's just getting information on the Rosenkreuz computer and destroying it.  We've taken missions harder than that.  So why is this mission so much on my nerves?/  He fiddled around with his crossbow as the car sped through the night.  He was sitting in the passenger seat of Youji's convertible with Sena and Kyou sitting in the back seat.  Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo all occupied the Preventer-owned jeep and Ran, Ken, Schuldich rode in Ran's car, all heading towards the newly established base of Rosenkreuz under SS.  Quatre looked at the passing scenery with a dazed look upon his face as the wind ruffled his honey brown colored hair.  The dilute scent of Youji's cigarette wafted to Quatre's nose but Quatre was too preoccupied to be scolding the oldest member of Weiß.

                "Oy, Quatre-chan.  Doushitano?" {Oy, Quatre.  Are you alright?} Youji's voice cut through his thoughts.

                "N-nani?" {What?} Quatre stammered in reply, snapping out of his reverie.  "Sumimasen, nani?" {Sorry, what?}

                "Doushitano?  Quatre-chan.  Kimi wa ochitsukanai hijou ni kyou." {What's the matter, Quatre?  You're very jumpy today.}

                "Eh?  Mou, Youji-kun.  Daijoubu.  Nani mo ga nai." {Huh.  Ah, I'm alright.  It's nothing.}

                Youji frowned, but he did not pursue the subject further.  Soon, Weiß arrived at the outskirts of the Rosenkreuz building, situated in the forest nearest to Tokyo.  The building was walled off with only two gated entrances in the front and the back.  The gates were under surveillance and there were barbwires that lined the top of the cement walls, no doubt conducting electricity through them.

                The group stepped out into the cold air and looked at their surroundings.  Quatre held his laptop in a backpack and he walked towards the gate quietly, hiding within the shadows that the cement wall provided.

                "Heero," Quatre said quietly, 'what do you think?'

                'The security isn't all that hard to disarm, give me your laptop and I'll disarm it.'  Quatre nodded and handed the Preventer his laptop.  Heero then turned the laptop on and started working, the sound of the tapping of the keys permeated through the silence as the group await anxiously for Heero to do his work.  Duo looked over Heero's shoulder as he worked and muttered a few words to Heero at times to help him. [3]

                Quatre smiled.  Heero and Duo were a perfect team; individually, they were fallible, but together, they were invincible.  Then, a hand laid upon his shoulder as he looked upon the pair of lovers.  He turned his head to meet Trowa's eyes and he placed a hand upon Trowa's.  Trowa gave Quatre a smile of encouragement and Quatre took a deep breath.

                "Owari," {Finished.} Heero said and a click told them that the lock was undone, the gates swung open and the security cameras were offline, but the monitors continued to see the same thing.  Heero turned the computer off and handed it back to Quatre, who returned it to its place within his backpack.  He slung the straps over his shoulders and nodded to Ran.

                "Iku yo," {Let's go.} Ran said and the group stepped unto the grounds of the base, each moving cautiously and silently.  The mission had begun.

------

Yay…the prologue of the "long awaited" sequel to the fic, LDL.  I know it's pretty rudimentary for most of the readers who had already read LDL, but I had to do that for the other readers.  So gomen nasai if it's getting boring.  Don't worry.  I'll hopefully post the next chapter on Oct. 2 and the story will get more interesting.  Again, this is going to be Quatre-centric with some Omi-centric chapters as the mission goes along (that gives you some hint about how this mission is going to go…)  Alright?  R/R plz!!!  Arigatou gozaimasu!!!  (esp. to Saffire704, Natasha, Rocky, and Darcey for reviewing so much)

Sayako

------

Notes:

[1] I'm calling it a disease when I think it should really be a disorder…ah…just know that it is the condition that Quatre's suffering through without his powers.  More revealed in LDL.

[2] It's true, in reality, comatose people don't return to normal after waking up even if the coma lasts only a few days.

[3] Quatre has wireless modem and I do believe that I'm stretching it…  XP  ^^;;;


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: Gundam Wing is not mine. Weiß Kreuz is not mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings**: Violence and inappropriate languages at times…

**Author's Notes**: I've decided to at least attempt to complete this fanfic. I don't know what I originally had in mind, but I've come up with a basic plotline for the fic. Hope you enjoy. :D I'm officially taking Japanese right now, so the Japanese dialogues should be better.

* * *

"blah" - regular dialogue

'blah' - Japanese dialogue (translated into English because my Japanese is still not very good)

(blah)- translation in English for Japanese

_blah _- thought

* * *

Chapter 1 – Mission Aborted

Weiß and its extended "family" moved along the cement wall silently, none of them daring to draw attention to them by messing up. They approached the base through the underbrush that surrounded the only roads to the base and the base itself. As they approached, Quatre shivered, his instinct telling him not to enter. However, he squished down that malaise that plagued him throughout the day and recomposed himself before they were to enter the base.

_Quatre-kun, get us in there_, Schuldich's voice cut into his thoughts.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_, Quatre replied. He pulled out of his laptop and turned it on. He hooked it up to the security panel next to the door and started working. As he worked, the others looked around apprehensively, keeping an eye out for any unwanted intruders. The moon was hidden by the clouds above them, so the only light that was illuminating Quatre's face was the light from his laptop screen. His eyes surveyed screen as his fingers worked their magic over the keyboard. Within seconds, the "clack, clack" sound of the keys stopped and a beep could be heard as the light on the security panel switched from red to green. Quatre shut the laptop off and closed it, putting it back into the backpack. He then slung the straps over his shoulders once again and looked at the others. Duo and Heero were already by the door, ready to go in. Once they were ready, Duo opened the door and Heero aimed his gun towards the black room.

As soon as he had done so, gunfire erupted from his pistol. From where he stood, he could hear two distinct grunts and then the bodies as they hit the ground.

"We should move quickly now, considering the fact that they must've heard the gunfire," said Sena. Aya nodded and they entered the room. They surveyed the room and saw four hallways: two to the left and two to the right.

Duo chuckled. "I guess we're splitting up," he said with a smirk.

"Hai," said Quatre. "Ok, Duo to Heero to Wufei wa hidari no kairou ni ike. Aya to Ken to Youji wa migi no kairou. Sena to Kyou to Schuldich wa nikai no hidari. Shinji, Trowa, to boku wa saigo no kairou." (Ok, Duo, Heero, and Wufei, take the left corridor. Aya, Ken, and Youji, take the right. Sena, Kyou, and Schuldich, take the upper left. Shinji, Trowa, and I will take the last one.)

The others nodded and they are split up, all ready to finish this organization once and for all.

As he and his comrades hurried down the corridor—uncertainty in what will cross their path—Quatre couldn't help but become more jumpy. He could hear voices around him and felt like someone was watching his every move.

_Stop making yourself so paranoid, Winner. It's unhealthy, especially at this time of the day_, he scolded himself.

_No, duh. I'm supposed to be asleep this time of the day_, he retorted to himself. He laughed internally. Suddenly, Shinji stopped and Quatre nearly bumped into him saved for his quick reflexes.

"Nanda?" (What is it?) he asked. Shinji pointed in front of him and Quatre groaned. This place was like a maze! In front of them were three corridors.

'Should we split up?' he asked. 'It would make our lives easier if we split up.'

"Sore wa motto abunai," (That's more dangerous.) added Trowa. 'Not that this mission isn't going to be any less dangerous if we stay together anyways. Might as well split up. The quicker we finish our objectives, the faster we can get out of this godforsaken place.'

Quatre and Shinji both chuckled.

"Ja mata," (See you later.) Shinji said and went off towards one direction.

"Ja mata," Trowa repeated. "Ki o tsukete, Quatre." (Be careful, Quatre.)

Quatre feigned annoyance. "Hai, hai. Boku no kaasan." (Yes, mother.) He grinned and ran off towards another direction. Trowa shook his head and entered the last corridor.

* * *

Schuldich let his mind roam as he stood in a dark corridor, picking up thoughts of those who were near him. There were a few guards, but they were all walking away from where he was as he manipulated their minds.

_I love this job_, he thought, grinning. Yet, although he enjoyed mind manipulation, he couldn't help but feel rather tense in this situation. He looked around the corridor in which he was in and was rather exasperated by this particular quality that all Esset buildings had.

"Doko wa chuuko no kisama?" (Where are you oldies?) Schuldich muttered under his breath as he slinked around the compound. He looked about for any sign of a notable door to lead him to the control room, but all of the doors appeared the same and there were no one about in the rooms.

As he wandered about, his thoughts flew to the possibility of finding Crawford in this facility.

"Quatre wa amarini shinsetsu. Crawford ni attara, aitsu o korosu koto ni natteiru," (Quatre's too nice for his own good. If I see Crawford, I'm going to kill him. he said.) Then, his ears picked up a footstep and he readied himself for a battle. He tiptoed towards the corner and turned suddenly only to meet the surprised look of Hidaka Ken. Schuldich quickly pulled his punch.

'You're not very efficient at this,' Ken remarked. 'You could've picked me up through your telepathy.'

'You're not very good at this either,' Schuldich replied. 'Even the guards could've heard your footsteps. And besides, it would've been easy to pick you up had Nagi and Quatre not been teaching you how to do mind blocks.'

"Ore no block wa yokatta," (My shield was good.) Ken murmured.

"Che, hontou da," (Heh, you're right.) Schuldich commented with chagrin. "Oi, ikou yo." (Oy, let's get going.)

Trowa continued along his part of the corridors with apprehension. He felt wrong in splitting up when they reached the fork and wondered what in the world he was thinking when he suggested that. Nevertheless, a mission was a mission and he continued on with the nagging thought that he should go back for Quatre.

The doors on either side of him were unmarked and he didn't feel like checking them all.

_I'm not going to waste anymore time away from Quatre_, he finally decided. He then started running down the corridor, looking from one side to another, searching for an out of the ordinary door. When he reached an intersection, he screeched to a halt as he heard another person running toward the intersection. He prepared himself for a fight but was saved of the battle when he saw that it was Duo who came into view. He pulled back his punch just in time.

"Damn, Trowa, thank God you have quick reflexes," Duo said, grinning.

"That's why we're here," Trowa replied.

"Any sign of a possible computer room?"

"No, everything's locked up. Maybe Quatre was right, maybe it was a trap."

"We'll never know until someone comes knocking at the door." Duo grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." With that, he disappeared down the hallway. Trowa stood in contemplation. "Well, are you coming or not?" Duo's voice echoed down toward Trowa. Trowa looked down toward the way Duo went and followed him, remembering to chastise Duo when he caught up to the braided baka.

* * *

As Quatre walked down the darkened corridor, the nagging feeling in his head grew as he took each step. The air was still and he heard nothing. It was as if the entire compound had been emptied for Weiß.

"Yabai," (Not good.) he muttered.

Quatre stopped; he felt a strange sensation in his mind.

_Someone is around me_, he thought. Then suddenly, flashes of memories flew through his brain.

"Iya!" (No!) Quatre uttered painfully.

_Hanashite!_ (Let me go!) He stinks… He breathed in. _Yamete! Iie. Anta wa ore no_. (Stop! No. You're mine.) He breathed out. _Iya! A smile_. He breathed in. _Tasukete, Trowa! _(Help me, Trowa!_) A laughter of the conqueror_. He breathed out. _Matte! _(Wait!)_ A gleam of lust_.

He gasped as he pulled himself out of the horrible memory. He had never wanted to remember his rape and his lecherous rapist. He closed his eyes, trying to blot out the memory but the scenes just kept playing over and over again in his mind. Then suddenly, a hand latched onto Quatre's ankle. He jumped and turned to see the man of his nightmares. His breath was caught in his throat.

"Quatre," the beaten oracle held onto the ankle tightly. Quatre's heart skipped a beat in fear and he stumbled onto the ground, scuttling away from the man. "Quatre, tasukete." Quatre's breathing quickened with fear. He shook his head silently with tears in his eyes.

"Tasukete, Quatre…" Then, Crawford stopped where he was on the ground and Quatre let out a frightened scream.

A scream tore through the abandoned halls of Rosenkreuz towards the office of the Esset leaders. The triad smiled with sadistic desire as they looked upon the screens that monitored the empath. The frightened empath appeared in the center of the screens with the oracle's hand upon his ankle. His eyes were dilated with fear and his hands clutched at his head as he screamed.

"Empath o tsurete kaete," (Bring the empath to us.) the man said with a British accent and the new four-member group of Schwartz obeyed, filing out of the room soundlessly.

'We will create the kingdom that those before us had failed to accomplish. At last, the chance to take over the world,' the Japanese lady said.

"Hai," the other two agreed.

Their eyes turned back to the TV monitors and laughed as Quatre becomes catatonic upon the screen.

* * *

"Schist!" Schuldich cursed as Quatre's mind starts to shut down. He clutched his head with one hand while holding himself up with the other. A scream reached their ears just as he cursed.

"Nani wa sore?" (What was that?) Ken asked as a scream echoed down the corridor.

'Sore wa Somali." (That's Somali.)

"Nani?" (What?)

'Quatre's in trouble,' the telepath answered. "Zenbu na omoide wa wasureteiru." (He's forgetting all of his memories)Then, he started running towards the direction the scream came from.

"Oy, matte!" shouted Ken as he ran after the telepath.

* * *

_Is this what it feels like?_

_Subaru?_

_Is this what it feels like?_

_Q-man!_

_Is this what Omi feels?_

_Somali?_

_Is this what Omi feels?_

_Katoru?_

_What am I doing here?_

_Winner!_

_What am I doing here?_

_What's the matter, bishounen?_

_Is this what it's like?_

_Miyazaki!_

_Is this what Omi feels?_

_Brother!_

_What am I doing here?_

_Katzchen!_

_Who am I?_

_QUATRE!_

_Good-bye, every_-

* * *

Subaru looked around him with lost eyes. He had heard someone scream a minute ago, but now it was deftly silent. The brown-haired teenager panicked with every passing minute. Then, he heard footsteps gradually becoming louder and louder as though the people were coming towards him. Though he didn't know why, he felt compelled to get away, so he hurried up and ran away, leaving behind a dead corpse and the only evidence that he was ever there: the throwing knives that was Somali's trademark weapon.

* * *

Trowa ran with an amazing speed towards the source of the scream, fearing the worst. Duo followed, yelling at Trowa to slow down, but the uni-banged man simply ignored his companion, running even faster with every passing minute. He reached an intersection and slowed down a bit to make the turn, but what he saw next surprised him.

A group of men in black stood in a circle, one of them crouching down to pick up an item. Trowa skidded to a halt as he watched the man pick up one of Quatre's knives. Anger filled his mind and he whipped out his gun, shooting the man with Quatre's knife in the arm. The man clutched his injured arm and dropped the knife as the rest of the group became alert and whipped out their guns to aim at Trowa. As they fired their weapons, Trowa quickly stepped out of their line of sight, stopping Duo just in the nick of time.

"What the hell?" swore Duo as the men each fired a shot at where Trowa had stood.

"Quatre's gone," said Trowa, squinting his eyes as he cautiously peered over the corner. He watched as the man he shot before picked up the knife and without saying another word, led the rest of his men down the corridor. He left behind him a letter and the dead corpse of Brad Crawford. Trowa was about to chase after the men when Duo stopped him.

"Look," he said, bringing Trowa's attention to the letter and the dead body in the corridor. His eyes widened with recognition as he knelt down to look at Quatre's tormentor, who died with a tranquil countenance that seemed out of place compared to the battered appearance of the rest of his body. Trowa scowled and looked over to Duo, who was silently reading the letter he picked up. His scowl disappeared as he watched Duo paled. Duo looked to Trowa and handed him the letter, unable to speak.

Trowa scanned the letter quickly and stilled with shock.

"I won't believe it… I won't…"

"Barton, Maxwell, get out of there!" came Wufei's voice over the com. "The mission's aborted. Esset's left!"

"Quatre's missing," seethed Duo.

"You think I don't know that, Maxwell?" he replied coldly.

"Keisatsu wa koko ni kiteiru. Ato jupun ni tachisaru," (The police is on their way. We have 10 minutes to get out.) said Ran. "Hanaya ni kaete." (Return to the Flower shop.)

"Wakatta," (I understand.) replied Trowa and began his painful way away from the place where Quatre disappeared.

* * *

Manx stepped out of the police cruiser and looked at the burning building with concern. She received no report of Weiß exiting the building from Aya or Quatre. She bit her bottom lip, a rare show of concern from the police commissioner. A sudden cry from one of her officers drew her eyes toward the source, where one of her assassins lay unconscious in front of a burning window. She gasped and hurried over, examining the boy as the officer shouted for an ambulance.

"Shougai ga nai sa," (He doesn't appear to have suffered any physical injuries.) Manx reported.

"Kaoiro ga chotto shiroi desu, Takaoka-keibu," H(is face is a bit pale, Inspector Takaoka.) commented the officer.

"Kaichuudentou o sugoshite kure," (Hand me a flashlight.) she commanded her subordinate, who promptly handed her his flashlight. She checked his vitals and frowned.

"Daijoubu desu ga, shinpaku wa chotto hayai." (He's alright, save for the accelerated heart rate.) She looked up at the burning building. 'Must have been knocked out by the initial blast while he was escaping,' she concluded.

"Ano hito wa bakugekiki deshou ka?" (Could he be the bomber?) another officer inquired.

"Sore wa tadashikunai," said the first. "Bakugekiki itara, mada koko ja arimasen." (That can't be right. If he was the bomber, he wouldn't still be here.)

'Perhaps the bomb was triggered early?' the second supplied.

'Regardless of the circumstances, we should get him to the hospital. I will handle the questioning myself.'

"Takaoka-keibu?" asked the second officer.

'Have the owners of the complex been informed?' she asked, ignoring the second officer.

'The complex did not appear to be owned,' informed another officer, one of Kritiker's members.'  
"Souka," (I see.) replied Manx. 'Officer Yamamoto, I want you to accompany this man to the hospital and inform me when he wakes up. Officer Tachibana, I want a full report of this fire from your squadron by next week at the latest. Officer Ogata, find out more about this complex. There is no reason why this complex would be burnt down if no one owns it.'

'Will you be personally taking this case?' asked the first officer.

"Ee," (I will.) she replied. "Kono jiken wa chotto hen desu." (This case is a bit strange.) With that, she walked away from the three officers, trusting the Kritiker operative to keep her young charge safe from the rest of the police force before she got a chance to get a report from him.

* * *

_First chapter done. Second chapter being written right now. :) And as always, here's the preview for the next chapter without spoiling too much details._

* * *

Preview for Chapter 2:

"Aya-chan, nikai ni Quatre o tsurete iku? Otokotachi ni hanasanai wa ikenai no." (Aya-chan, can you take Quatre upstairs? I need to speak to the men.)

"Mochiron." (Of course.) The purple-haired girl then took a hold of Quatre's arm and slowly steered him up the stairs toward his room.

The rest of the occupants watched them disappear up the stairs before turning their attention back onto the red-haired woman.

"Manx, dou iu imi da?" (Manx, what's going on?) asked Ken. "Quatre wa doushita?" (What happened to Quatre?)


End file.
